Microphones are often provided with windshields, especially when outside sound recordings are done. Often, television broadcasters brand the microphone windshields to identify the stations responsible for the interview. When interviews are broadcasted by other networks, the branded microphone windshield is often the only indication of the broadcaster that conducted the initial interview.
Often a microphone windshield is fitted with a separate microphone accessory, which is shaped and dimensioned to fit over the windshield and which is branded with the broadcaster's branding.
However, the inventor envisaged another microphone accessory which could potentially expand advertising opportunities.